ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core is the central hub for all administrative and communications support. Led by Dr. Jan Schnitzer, the Administrative Core will create an environment that will facilitate interactions between the Leaders and Researchers in each of the Projects and the other Cores, the Internal and External Advisory Boards, and the administrative personnel of the subcontracted entities, the University of Alabama, Birmingham (UAB) and Michigan State University (MSU). The Core will also support interactions with contract research organizations that will be performing work related to the projects. Core A will be the primary administrative and fiscal interface with the NCI and will be responsible for scientific oversight as well as ensuring timely and complete documentation as required. Additionally, Core A will provide consultation and service to the PPG investigators in the areas of study design, data analysis, mathematical modeling, simulation, presentation, and interpretation of findings. This Core will support activities involved in the execution and management of the clinical aspects of the PPG. Regarding interactions with the other Cores and Projects, Core A will establish monitoring and documentation protocols for use of the other service cores by project personnel and will be the final arbiter of any conflicts arising over prioritization of service core usage by project personnel. By monitoring both Core usage and Project progress, Core A will be poised to efficiently recommend or evaluate proposed changes in service core procedures and/or services. Dr. Schnitzer is well-suited to direct Core A having previously headed a five- year multi-institutional, multi-investigator NCI program project grant, and is currently leading a NHLBI five-year multi- institutional and personnel program project grant focused on developing novel therapeutics to treat interstitial pulmonary fibrosis. He also served as Scientific Director for the Sidney Kimmel Cancer Center (SKCC) for nine years and has directed numerous NIH, DOD and California funded research projects. Seasoned Administrative and program management personnel with whom he has successfully and effectively worked with for more than ten years will assist him daily.